demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules, Regulations and Info
If you do not know or understand what Fairy Tail is and what it entails, this is not the group for you. We do not have time to explain every little thing, please come back when you know the subject matter. General First and foremost: This group is not "traditional." there will be blood, there will be death, there may be sex. That aside. If you want a special type of template for your bio, let me know. but PLEASE do not nag me about it, if it's not there I haven't worked out how to do it. A superiority complex has no place here. There will be no appeal for a higher starting rank, as the higher ranks (S-ZZ) depend just as much on time with the group as they do on skill--not to say they are weighted differently, a member with high power but low time or vice versa will have a harder time than a member with both high skill and active (In THIS group) time. Going along with the above, being in a guild means working as a team. Please remember this and don't take the whole spotlight for yourself unless it's your character's arc specifically, which will be talked about/planned on a case by case basis. Guild rooms are considered "roleplay-default" zones. This means that members, even those visiting from the academy, must post an entry in these rooms. This is done to stimulate member activity; if there's nothing happening a new arrival can start something off, or if something is happening that member can easily slip into the rotation. This does not apply to jobs, and will in only a limited circumstance be active in the Academy. If you are going to be gone for more than a day, please let us know in our Absences thread. The Council is player-operated. This means there will be no "the Council approved it" arguments, unless we actually did. Be respectful of others. This means keeping your personal drama out of rp sessions and public rooms. Private Chat exists for a reason. RPCs are limited to one per PERSON. Multiple accounts are permissible if they exist for a reason, but they must all tie to the same character. Exceptions will apply during certain conditions such as if an alternate account is needed for story; however, if that condition is not met and a person is found to have multiple RPCs, they will be removed. If your Guildmaster isn't in the room, it is still considered "active." Not every story requires the Guildmaster. If you have a problem, bring it to a group admin--we may institute chain of command when we're bigger, but for now just grab one of us. Bans, Dismissals and Demotions I know no one likes this part, but to keep our members and community safe, we have compiled a list of offenses that will result in an immediate, irreversible ban from our group. # Unwanted real life contact (stalking, threats etc. must be proven by screenshot.) This has been amended to include comments suggesting another member commit suicide, which will be an automatic ban with no appeal. # Attempted avatar rape # Attempting to sabotage the group as a whole (repeatedly driving potential members away, being overly disruptive or disrespectful during sessions, etc) # Repeatedly ignoring a Guildmaster or Group Admin's warnings to curb behavior # Repeated non-story Dismissals (3 total) # Unexplained absences or inactivity totaling 2 weeks--member will be given the chance to explain, and no action will be taken if circumstances were outside their control, such as if their computer or internet was out of service or real life had to take priority for some (good) reason. # Repeatedly leaving a session for no apparent reason--crashing does not count toward this, that happens. Leaving because you're just mad at someone there does, it disrupts the session and annoys everyone. Dismissal Sometimes, either as part of the story or simply because someone is being a jackass, it becomes necessary to dismiss someone from their Guild. Infractions that lead to dismissal include: * Sexual harassment (I know this can be a gray area, claims will be thoroughly investigated.) * Attacking other Guild members with intent to do serious harm * Excessive godmodding Dismissal cancels a wizard's rank, which can be reinstated at the Guildmaster's discretion. A dismissal is not a group ban, and can be reversed given a favorable appeal to the Council, or in certain cases proof of reformed behavior. Demotion A Demotion is a story-based disciplinary measure, in response to IC conduct. Actions resulting in demotion include: * Excessive bullying (if it is found to really be just messing around if reported by an uninvolved party no action will be taken. * Interference in another member's job without solicitation * Repeated "grief reports" in an attempt to get a member demoted, dismissed or banned. Ranking Certain people were placed at a higher rank early on. This is not something up for debate, it was done this way for a reason. New members start at the Academy, then after completion move up to E Class--there are no exceptions. Your character may be the biggest badass around, but rank must be earned. Rank-ups are determined by experience for ranks E-A. Experience is gained by going on jobs (must be proven in forum for exp), engaging in IC ability training (our way of adding and improving character abilities; limit 4 per week with a new ability taking 2-4 sessions depending on complexity), and participating in arcs and events. S Rank requires a trial, as well as endorsement by an existing S Class wizard (player only, no NPC endorsement.) SS and above are special Council-selected ranks, and tend to denote one of the Wizard Saints. Experience information can be found on the Wizard Ranks page. Also available is Merit EXP, the amount of which will be at your Guildmaster's discretion S Class trials can only be carried out by Official Guilds. Wizard Saints Certain members may be eligible to be nominated to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a designation showing both great power and service to their Guild and the region as a whole. The requirements for nomination are: * A member must have been active in the group for 3 months prior to consideration. * Member must have contributed to the group in some way--this can be assisting with arc ideas, running rooms, assisting with the wiki, making products or simply being a fixture in stories. * Member must be in good standing with their Guild--this means currently active and participating. * Member must belong to an Official Guild. * Member must be A Class or above--this can be relaxed in some cases. Please remember, there are only 10 slots--once these are filled, the only way a new nominee can be selected is if something happens to one. Magic Mages using the same magic type are permitted with the exclusion of Slayers. Outright copying of abilities, however, is prohibited. New members start at E Class after Academy training, with 5 Abilities of their chosen type. In the case of Requip users, each form is allowed 5 of its own abilities. New abilities are unlocked through IC Ability Training, which is limited to 4 sessions per week, with abilities taking from 2 to 4 sessions depending on complexity. Any form of magic that creates an insurmountable advantage, including but not limited to any magic bestowing invincibility, is not allowed. Slayers While Slayer magic is allowed, we ask that Slayers respect certain limitations so as to ensure a more fair fight. During a fight, a Slayer can "feed" on their own element once for an average battle, twice for a longer battle if they are adequately spaced--and please bear in mind that the only Slayers able to heal from this are Sky element. Same limit with breath attack. Due to member complaints, a "power limiter" of 0.5x strength will apply to PVP against non-slayers. Guilds Due to issues relating to jobs and EXP, new members MUST choose a Guild Aspiration to have their character accepted as valid. Dismissal will not invalidate the character. To form a Guild, a wizard must be at least S Class, and must have had their request approved by the Council. This is done to avoid having too many Guilds, and not enough members to fill them. NPC Guilds exist in our universe. On reaching S Class or greater, a player wizard can request to assume the role of Guildmaster, following the same steps as Guild creation. Alright! Now that you've made it through this page (if you're a new member) go to the Academy Mock Bio page to learn how to create your character sheet. I have read and understand this page, and agree to abide by the group's rules. Yes No Category:Administrative